Reunion
by Unyielding Wish
Summary: <html><head></head>It's a little ending I created myself for the Fourth Shinobi World War. HizashiXNeji. Don't like, don't read.</html>


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Ao wouldn't have taken the Byakugan eye and much more.

**_Summary:_** It's a little ending I created myself for the Fourth Shinobi World War.

**_Author's Note:_** I'm certainly surprised at how little NejiXHizashi stories there are. Not that I don't like the authors that don't do it, of course; just that I believe there should be more than like just nine. I've already read the stories that were there already, and/but I must say that they are beautiful and savory like sweet chocolate.

* * *

><p>Hyuga Hiashi sank to the ground. <em>I can't do this anymore...<em> He turned to look at his brother's face. How could he _bear_ to attack him, even if he did possess a heart of iron? BUT...his brother was...most certainly dead. This was only his dead corpse, controlled by some weird thing.

And then the miracles happened.

Out of nowhere, Naruto appeared and seemed to summon something. Right after that his twin sank to the ground, and woke up again after about five seconds.

Hiashi stared. He was speechless, of course. (Now that's uncommon of the head of the Hyuga clan. If you ever saw him like that...I swear...O.O) But the first thing out of his mouth was, "Are you okay?"

Hizashi blinked at him. _What did he mean, "Are you okay?" I nearly killed him!_ However, memories came flooding back, one by one. He remembered Hiashi asking him that so many years ago.

So he replied, as he had done before, "Yes."

At this Hiashi stood up. "Let's go find Neji and Hinata then."

_Bingo,_ Hizashi thought. _Hiashi's finally got some caring spirit into himself._

He stood up also, though, and followed Hiashi to the place where the Second Division was. Heaven only knows how he knew._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hanabi ran over to her older sister and her brother-in-law. "Did you see?" the little girl blabbered excitedly. "Elder's going to fight!"<p>

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" shouted Neji. Was his grandfather mad?

"Nope, it's true!" She filled them in with all she heard. Neji knew that things weren't looking good at this point. _If he kills himself...I am _so_ going to be in for it..._ He mentally cursed the crazy Hyuga elder and then turned to Hanabi. "Can you get us to him, please?"

"Sure!" Hanabi just started to run, when, Hiashi showed up.

"Somebody fill me in with what's going on?"

"Hanabi says that Grandfather is going to fight somebody," Hinata told him. "We're on our way to him right now."

"Ah, no, the elder isn't going to the battlefield," said Hiashi. "Hanabi, where did you learn that?"

"Sorry Father, I eavesdropped."

"But then where is the elder going?" pressed Neji.

"Nowhere," the head of the clan answered. Neji sighed inwardly. _Looks like he's not crazy after all._

Suddenly a man with very familiar features caught up to them. "Holy shit, Hiashi, how are you going to make me run this time? I don't have that much chakra yet, and besides, I'm not Gai!"

Neji, even though it was thirteen years, recognized his father immediately. "Father!" he cried, and, all emotions forgotten, he ran toward him with his arms outstretched.

Hyuga Hizashi blinked. His son. Same as always...he quickly wiped away the tears as they threatened to flow. But his vision blurred anyway, and the young man who was running toward him suddenly was the little boy, overjoyed that his father had come home. Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi's images faded away, and Hizashi's figure collided with Neji's.

* * *

><p>Twelve years later, when Neji's and Hinata's child turned five, a yellow canary swooped down on Hizashi's windowsill. Hizashi wasn't that old yet, but he just happened to look up and saw the bird. Its wings were bent and reshaped in an oddly angled way, and there were fresh cuts and bruises on its brightly plumed breast.<p>

_Had it...just like some of the dead branch members, revived again...broken free of a cage?_

The bird laid a single olive branch on his windowsill, and flew away. Hizashi then knew that it was an omen, of luck, for little Haruko.

* * *

><p><strong>And so I'll leave you to guess who little Haruko is! XD<strong>


End file.
